HTTYD: Chose Your Own Adventure
by bossybossninja
Summary: Left in the woods, with no idea where you are or what is going on, you must survive. A Chose Your Own Adventure idea I spontaneously got. Will add to the paths whenever I can.
1. Intro (Start Here) Dead

You awake, surrounded by darkness. You feel a slight wind, and hear the rustle of leaves blowing. It it night. _What am I doing here?_ A chill creeps into your bones as you realize you can't remember how you got here, wherever here is, and all you can remember is a name. _Theryl._ You recognize it as your own. "Where am I?"

What do you do? If you...

Look around, go to Path 1

Sit and curl into a ball helplessly, go to Path 2


	2. Path 1

You look around. _This doesn't look familiar._ The stars are the only light around, and not much can be made out, but the faint outline of trees can be seen, and the more time spent watching the motionless plants, the better you can see. The trees are everywhere, bushes and grasses growing on the ground. _The ground_. It is sloped, like you are on a hill.

What do you do? If you…

Walk uphill, go to Path 3

Walk downhill, go to Path 4


	3. Path 2

You decide that it would be better if you simply waited out the night, finding a tree closeby, and settle down to sleep. But you cannot sleep. The restlessness given to you by your situation forces you get up, you need to do something.

Where to go?

Uphill? Go to Path 3

Downhill? Go to Path 4


	4. Path 3

A short walk uphill turns into a long walk, the same scenery staying much the same as you become more and more winded, and the incline becomes steeper and steeper. The trees and bushes slowly give way to rocks, and the ground becomes a bit treacherous, and you can see a clearing up ahead.

If you…

Press on, go to Path 5

Turn back, go to Path 4


	5. Path 4

_Downhill seems better_ , you decide. You pick your way through the dim woods, stepping on twigs and fallen leaves, not trying to make noise but doing it anyway. The slope gradually levels out, and you push a branch away from your face only to have it whip back and slap you. Temporarily blinded, you try and stop yourself to recover, but a misplaced step lands on nothing, and you fall in a blinded tumble. A moment later, you stop, hitting level ground again. Pain is registered throughout your body, but nothing seems to be broken. Clearing the dirt from your eyes, you hear and then see the ocean in front of you. You look around. Behind you is a small cliff, probably unclimbable without considerable effort. The moonlit waves slowly come and go, and you have the strangest feeling. _I shouldn't be here. I need to keep moving._

Where to? If you…

Turn left to head to taller cliffs, go to Path 6

Turn right, and follow the beach to a faint light, go to Path 7


	6. Path 5

The uphill walk turned into an uphill climb, but eventually, you are rewarded with a grand view. The moon can be seen from where you are, and all around the landmass you are on is ocean. A short lateral trek of the mountain reveals more ocean. You decide you are on an island. As you continue the circle, it becomes evident that the island is not a simple circular shape. It is more like two eggs with a small area overlapping, and it also had many other islands that were smaller over to the side. Finally an object catches your attention. Hidden under a rock, it shined with a faint glow that was a beacon in the night. Moving the rock, you reveal a small glass vial, filled with a clear, luminescent liquid. _What is this?_ The vial has a stopper, but something tells you not to drink or even open the thing. You put it in a pocket you didn't notice you had before, and keep on walking. Before you is a cave. With nowhere else to go, you decide to step inside.

Go to Path 8


	7. Path 6

Walking down the sandy shore, the cliffs slowly rise higher and higher. You continue for some time, and eventually you see a light ahead. The sound of waves, the sand, and the noise of your own breathing was the only thing that you sensed, but this is different. It is coming from under a rock of some sorts, and as you approach, you see a cave formed between the sea - cliffs. Moving the rock, you reveal a small glass vial, filled with a clear, luminescent liquid. _What is this?_ The vial has a stopper, but something tells you not to drink or even open the thing. You put it in a pocket you didn't notice you had before, and keep on walking. With nowhere else to go, you decide to step inside the cave.

Go to Path 8


	8. Path 7

Walking down the sandy shore, the cliffs taper off, and the beach meets with the forest. Looking at the light you saw, you find a small area of sand, lit up by something below. After a few seconds of digging, you reveal a small glass vial, filled with a clear, luminescent liquid. _What is this?_ The vial has a stopper, but something tells you not to drink or even open the thing. You put it in a pocket you didn't notice you had before, and keep on walking. The shore eventually ends, and you see the forest continues on in all directions except the ocean, and the way you came. For some reason, you know that the forest is filled with something dangerous, and it should not be entered. Turning back, you go down the way you came until finally, the beach ends with the cliffs forming a cave. With nowhere else to go, you decide to step inside.

Go to Path 8


	9. Path 8

As you enter the cave, darkness envelops you. It gets harder and harder to see. You bring out the small vial, and light spills out, allowing you to see a few feet ahead. Not far, but enough. Cautiously, you make your way down the rough passage the walls makes. For a few minutes, the only sound you hear is your… shoes? Small leather boots, though you have no idea where they came from cover your feet. Eventually, a low rumble fills the cave. _What is that?_ You press yourself against a wall, and nothing seems to happen, but the sound dies out, then comes back again, almost in a rhythmic pattern. _Keep on going._ You continue, and the path starts to fork to the left, but another opening can be seen to the right.

Go to path 9

* * *

A/N: The next part is a maze. I can't give directional help (Left + Right) because you may enter the same intersection from a different spot. If you don't want to die of frustration, go to Path 26


	10. Path 9

You enter an intersection as the pathways split off. The rumbling sound can be heard faintly.

Four choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 10

2 - Path 11

3 - Path 14

4 - Out (Not really a choice, you have nowhere to go.)


	11. Path 10

The light spills down several intersections as the pathways split off. The rumbling sound can be heard faintly.

Four choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 11

2 - Path 12

3 - Path 11

4 - Path 9


	12. Path 11

You enter an intersection as the pathways split off. The rumbling sound can be heard faintly. _Where am I again?_

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 10

2 - Path 9

3 - Path 10


	13. Path 12

The darkness is swept away as you enter the intersection. _Where to go?_

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 13

2 - Path 10

3 - Path 13


	14. Path 13

As the light spills into this room, you see a rock on the floor. _I hate this place._

Two choices. Not much of a choice...

1 - Path 12

2 - Path 12


	15. Path 14

The sound of water flowing can be heard somewhere close, the only other sound is the faint rumbling.

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 22

2 - Path 9

3 - Path 15


	16. Path 15

The sound of flowing water can be heard more clearly as you enter this intersection. It almost blocks out the noise of the rumbling.

Two choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 14

2 - Path 16


	17. Path 16

A small cavern is part of this intersection, and the walls are all covered in a thin layer of moss.

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 24

2 - Path 17

3 - Path 15


	18. Path 17

The rumbling sound stops for a second as you enter this room, but then it continues as normal, in the same, almost hypnotic pattern.

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 16

2 - Path 18

3 - Path 19


	19. Path 18

A small crossway is revealed as you enter, crumbling rocks are on the floor. _Which way did I come in from again?_

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 20

2 - Path 17

3 - Path 19


	20. Path 19

You kick a rock on the floor as you enter. _Haven't I been here before?_

Four choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 17

2 - Path 18

3 - Path 20

4 - Path 24


	21. Path 20

The sound of the constant, rhythmic rumbling can he heard a little more clearly and loudly. _What is that sound?_

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 18

2 - Path 25

3 - Path 19


	22. Path 21

The rumbling noise is irresistibly loud, undefinable, _almost like breathing._

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 25

2 - Path 26

3 - Path 22


	23. Path 22

The sound of your footsteps on the floor echoes around. _Which way did I come in?_

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 21

2 - Path 24

3 - Path 23


	24. Path 23

A few rocks on the floor causes you to stumble. This place is too dark.

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 22

2 - Path 24

3 - Path 14


	25. Path 24

_Where am I?_ The same dull rock surrounds you, almost suffocating.

Four choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 16

2 - Path 19

3 - Path 22

4 - Path 23


	26. Path 25

The stones on the floor look exactly the same as the ones a few rooms ago, but the rumbling sound is getting louder.

Three choices. Choose wisely...

1 - Path 20

2 - Path 19

3 - Path 21


	27. Path 26

The sound of rumbling is getting too loud to ignore. Then with another step, it stops. The light from the vial seems pitifully unhelpful, and in front of you is a cavern, barely visible from the light. Then, with a flash of light, you are blinded. Slowly, your sight returns, and you see a fire in front of you. The silhouette of teeth can be seen. A word comes to your mind. _Dragon._

Go to Path 27

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the flurry of chapters, I had to release the entire maze as a whole, who wants to go through half a maze?

Thanks to everyone who actually went through the whole thing! You're the best!


	28. Path 27

The dragon in front of you is barely visible, it's fire making it hard to see it, but illuminating most of the cave. It seems to be holding the fire in its mouth, but any details about it are hidden. For the most part, it stands still, and it seems like it wants you to make the first move.

What do you do? If you…

Approach slowly, go to Path 28

Throw a rock at it, go to Path 29

Run away, go to Path 30


	29. Path 28

You take a tentative step forward. The dragon sees your motion and shuts off the flames, and the only light in the room is the vial once again. "He- Hello, I'm Theryl." The dragon tilts its giant head to the side at the sound of your voice. Slowly it enters the light enough to see most of the giant body. A curved head, with ears that go from jet-black to an emerald green, the most impressive feature of them all is three distinct tails, ending in a stinger. It is really close to you. Almost too close.

What to do? Choose wisely…

Run away. _That thing is too close._ Go to Path 30

Try to touch the dragon's nose. _Maybe we can be friends?_ Go to Path 31

Kneel. _That thing deserves respect, even if I die._ Go to Path 32


	30. Path 29

_This thing is gonna kill me. Maybe this will distract it?_ Picking up a rock on the ground, you hurl the stone, and it hits the dragon in the face as you run. A roar fills the cavern. _Maybe not such a good idea._ The last thing you feel is a jab in your back, and then, nothing.

The End. (You are dead.)


	31. Path 30

_Running away seems like a good plan._ You hastily make your way down the stone passage, but you cannot even take a few steps before a crushing weight lands on top of you. A growl originates inches from your ear, the dragon's head is inches away from your face. _Maybe not so good of an idea._

What to do? Think fast…

Beg for mercy? Go to Path 33

Give up? Go to Path 34


	32. Path 31

You slowly extend your hand. At first, the dragon pulls away, a low-pitched growl emitting from it. You stop, but then decide on trying anyways. _That thing could bite off my entire hand._ The dragon's eyes follow your hand, and it shakes it's head, and turns and leaps into the shadows. It doesn't go far, you follow it, and watch it curl up on the floor, and it covers it's head with a wing.

What do you do? If you…

Try and touch it, go to Path 35

Sit and wait, go to path 36


	33. Path 32

The dragon watches you kneel down, and you lower your head until you can only see the floor. _That thing could bite off my head if it wants._ But it doesn't. You feel and hear it getting closer, closer until it touches your head. _It is so close. It almost looks friendly. Kind._ "Hi." You decide to speak, and it takes a step back. It walks around you, and it makes a different sound, almost a growl, but more like a hum. _Could it be purring?_ The dragon looks like it wants you to follow it out of the cave.

If you…

Follow it, go to Path 37

Stay here, go to Path 38


	34. Path 33

"Please don't eat me." The dragon on top of you stops growling. You are still pressed to the ground, and you can feel the dragon's shifting weight on you. "Uh, can you please get off?" Surprisingly, it responds to your request. With an immense relief of pressure, the dragon lifts it's weight off of you, and starts walking around you. It sniffs the air around you. _Probably to get my scent. That's a good sign, it might mean it doesn't want to eat me._ "Uh, Hi." The dragon shakes it's head up and closes its jaws together with an audible snap. _If that thing could have spoken I'm willing to bet that the thing it just did is a 'hi.'_ You watch it move around you, and finally, it starts towards the way you came in. The dragon looks like it wants you to follow it out of the cave.

If you…

Follow it, go to Path 37

Stay here, go to Path 38


	35. Path 34

The weight of the dragon on top of you is crushing, you cannot decide what to do. _I guess this is it._ You stop struggling. _Maybe if I play dead, it will leave me alone?_ You lie still, and feel the dragon lifting its weight off of you. _Maybe that worked!_ The dragon starts to nudge your side with its head. _Maybe not._ The dragon won't leave you alone. _Well, this won't work._ "Alright, I'm alive. Would you please just leave me alone?" The dragon, upon seeing you alive, seems to perk up, and it almost looks like it is smiling in the dim light. It walks over to the way you came in. The dragon looks like it wants you to follow it out of the cave.

Should this dragon be trusted? What to do? If you...

Follow it, go to Path 37

Stay here, go to Path 38


	36. Path 35

You walk up to the dragon that is obviously ignoring you. _If only I could be friends with it._ The dragon shows it's face right as you are about to touch its wing, and you instantly back off. It stares straight at you. _As if it is looking into my soul._ The dragon finally moves, getting up. It rises to its full height, impressively standing over you, and all you can think is, _that dragon is really cool._ "Hi, uh, you won't eat me, right?" The dragon cocks its head to the side as you speak, and it starts walking around you, it looks like it wants you to follow it out of the cave.

Do you follow?

Yes, go to Path 37

No, go to Path 38


	37. Path 36

The dragon seems to do nothing as you sit down, It's head covered by a large wing. You sit there for several minutes. _Is it ignoring me, or have I upset it, or what?_ You still rely on your patience to get the better of the beast, and eventually, it does. The dragon lifts the wing covering its head, almost in a _why are you still sitting there?_ Kind of gesture, and finally it gets up and starts walking towards the way you came in, looking like it wants you to follow it out of the cave.

Do you follow?

Yes, go to Path 37

No, go to Path 38


	38. Path 37

You follow the dragon. It leads you out of the cave. You stand and can almost see the first light of the sun, coming out from behind the vast expanse of ocean. You look at the dragon, and in the better light, you can make out many more details. A stocky head, pure black with dazzlingly green eyes and ears that fade to a light green, the color of new leaves. The green can only be described as… Poison. The huge body is supported by two legs, the front arms ending in pincers instead of claws. You watch as the tail unwraps itself, from a single strand to three, each ending in a nasty-looking stinger. It lowers its shoulder, looking at you expectantly. Does it want me to fly it? "Do- Can I?" The dragon nods, it looks like it can hardly wait for us to fly. "I don't know, maybe-" You approach the dragon, and it looks more eager than ever to fly with you.

Climb on?

Yes, go to Path 39

No, go to Path 38

* * *

Thank you all for the support! This story has just broken 3,000 views! I love hearing back from you guys, please leave a comment!

For everyone who is reading my other stories, thank you! I am writing three other stories, and I hope you all take the time to read them as well. Thanks!


	39. Path 38

The dragon looks back at you as you stop. "I… I think I'll just stay here." It walks behind you and gently pushes you with its head. "No, really I don't think I should go." You hear a growl echo across the cavern. But it is not coming from the dragon in front of you. It looks around, and stares straight towards the entrance you came in from, taking an aggressive stance. "What's going on?" You whisper, and into the dim light, a pair of eyes shines. The body of a dragon appears as it steps forward, and you can see another dragon, possessing a long, slender body, with a head capped with slender horns, and a cruel smile filled with serrated teeth comes over the dragon. There is a palpable tension in the air, and you can see the new dragon looking at you, and it licks its scaly lips, and if-if could speak, a clearer message could not be said. _You're next._

What to do? Choose wisely…

Help your dragon fight. Go to Path 40

Run. Go to Path 41

* * *

Thank you all for the support! This story has just broken 3,000 views! I love hearing back from you guys, please leave a comment!

For everyone who is reading my other stories, thank you! I am writing three other stories, and I hope you all take the time to read them as well. Thanks!


	40. Path 39

"Okay, here goes nothing." You get on the dragon, and as soon as you sit in the joint where its shoulders meet its neck, it takes a great bound forward, flying out of the cave, and into the air. "Whoa!" The sudden feeling of your body being pressed against the dragon as it takes to the sky, the ground racing away suddenly in a burst of light is almost too much at once. _It's daytime._ The random thought enters your mind as you look around. When you look back, the island you were on is getting smaller and smaller. "Where are we going?" You can just make out another island ahead. In the distance, it looks like another dragon is flying up from the island in front of you. The dragon you are on and the other ahead of you fly straight towards each other. They meet in the air, and both communicates something to each other, what it might be you can't tell. You look at the other dragon and realize it looks a lot like the one that you are on. Almost the same exact build, but the other is yellow and black instead of green and black.

Go to Path 42


	41. Path 40

The dragons meet with a furious collision, clawing, biting, trying to put their opponent's neck in his jaws. They spin, kick up a cloud of dust, and tumble into the shadows. They break apart from each other, and walk in a clockwise motion, looking for an opportunity. You throw a rock at the dragon. Its head swivels toward you. The light from your small vial suddenly seems dim as the attacker releases a jet of flame straight at you. Just before it can hit you, though, your dragon jumps in front of the cone of flame, spreading its wings, and shielding you. _Did I just call the dragon mine?_ The combat continues, each clawing at each other until your dragon whips around its tail, piercing the other, almost instantly making it go limp. Panting, the dragon looks at you. Satisfied, it drags the body out, and you follow it, watching it fly away. A short time later, it comes back. _Maybe it can be mine._ It lands, looking like it wants you to get on. This time, without hesitation, you clamber onto the dragon's back. A feeling of vertigo overcomes you as you speed upwards. When you look back, the island you were on is getting smaller and smaller. "Where are we going?" You can just make out another island ahead. In the distance, it looks like another dragon is flying up from the island in front of you. The dragon you are on and the other ahead of you fly straight towards each other. They meet in the air, and both communicates something to each other, what it might be you can't tell. You look at the other dragon and realize it looks a lot like the one that you are on. Almost the same exact build, but the other is yellow and black instead of green and black.

Go to Path 42


	42. Path 41

The dragons meet with a furious collision, clawing, biting, trying to put their opponent's neck in his jaws. They spin, kick up a cloud of dust, and tumble into the shadows. They break apart from each other, and walk in a clockwise motion, looking for an opportunity. You turn to run but slip on a rock. The dragon's head swivels toward you. The light from your small vial suddenly seems dim as the attacker releases a jet of flame straight at you. Just before it can hit you, though, your dragon jumps in front of the cone of flame, spreading its wings, and shielding you. _Did I just call the dragon mine?_ The combat continues, each clawing at each other until your dragon whips around its tail, piercing the other, almost instantly making it go limp. Panting, the dragon looks at you. Satisfied, it drags the body out, and you follow it, watching it fly away. A short time later, it comes back. _Maybe it can be mine._ It lands, looking like it wants you to get on. This time, without hesitation, you clamber onto the dragon's back. A feeling of vertigo overcomes you as you speed upwards. When you look back, the island you were on is getting smaller and smaller. "Where are we going?" You can just make out another island ahead. In the distance, it looks like another dragon is flying up from the island in front of you. The dragon you are on and the other ahead of you fly straight towards each other. They meet in the air, and both communicates something to each other, what it might be you can't tell. You look at the other dragon and realize it looks a lot like the one that you are on. Almost the same exact build, but the other is yellow and black instead of green and black.

Go to Path 42


	43. Path 42

You watch the clouds go by. The ocean is a deep blue, the waves gently rolling by. You watch the other dragon and notice the three tails, twisted into one, the same features on its face, and you decide they are the same kind. You fly for some time until an Island appears ahead. You can see two statues, carved from rock. On the island, many houses stand, smoke rising from a few. "People!" You see a few, and other dragon's, these looking vastly different from the one you are on. You hold on as the dragon you are on pulls into a dive. You land. People from the village see you, and a few approach cautiously.

"Who are you?" A man with a missing leg and hand walks over to you. "I've never seen the likes of you. What is your business here?"

"I am Theryl." Go to path 43

"Where am I?" Go to path 44

"Uh… I'm lost." Go to path 45

* * *

And so it begins, please favorite and follow! I am soooo close to breaking 5,000 views!


	44. Path 43

"Theryl, eh? I'm Gobber, and this is Berk. Where do you come from?"

"I have no idea," you say.

"Well, where did those two triple strykes come from? I want to say that's what they're called, but I can't say for sure. Hiccup is the one who has seen them before."

"Hiccup?"

"That would be me." You see a man in leather armor, red hair and green eyes, with a jet-black dragon behind him.

"Hi, I'm Theryl, uh, nice to meet you."

"Hey. Is that-" He looks at the two dragons behind you. "It is! That is the triple stryke that I saved that one time! How are you doing?" The yellow and black dragon walks up to him and nudges him affectionately. "These dragons must really like you, both of them are rare and pretty introverted. Anyways, if you need a place to stay, Berk is always open to those who love dragons."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice."

Show him the vial. "Can you tell me what this is?" Go to Path 46

You're hungry. "Can I get something to eat?" Go to Path 47


	45. Path 44

"This is Berk. Where do you come from?"

"I have no idea," you say.

"Well, I'm Gobber. Where did those two triple strykes come from? I want to say that's what they're called, but I can't say for sure. Hiccup is the one who has seen them before."

"Hiccup?"

"That would be me." You see a man in leather armor, red hair and green eyes, with a jet-black dragon behind him.

"Hi, I'm Theryl, uh, nice to meet you."

"Hey. Is that-" He looks at the two dragons behind you. "It is! That is the triple stryke that I saved that one time! How are you doing?" The yellow and black dragon walks up to him and nudges him affectionately. "These dragons must really like you, both of them are rare and pretty introverted. Anyways, if you need a place to stay, Berk is always open to those who love dragons."

"Uh, yeah, that would be nice."

Show him the vial. "Can you tell me what this is?" Go to Path 46

You're hungry. "Can I get something to eat?" Go to Path 47


	46. Path 45

"Lost?"

"Yeah. I have no idea where I am, and I only know that this dragon got me here." You point at the dragon you just were on. "Can you help me?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I will ask Hiccup if he knows anything about you or where you come from."

"Hiccup?" You aren't entirely sure if the person's name he is referring to is a real one or a joke.

"That would be me." You see a man in leather armor, red hair and green eyes, with a jet-black dragon behind him walk up.

"Hi, I'm Theryl, uh, nice to meet you."

"Hey. Is that-" He looks at the two dragon's behind you. "It is! That is the triple stryke that I saved that one time! How are you doing?" The yellow and black dragon walks up to him, and nudges him affectionately.

"Anyways, I'm Hiccup, the chief of Berk, this is Gobber, and this is Toothless." He points to the dragon behind him which you can almost swear is smiling.

Show him the vial. "Can you tell me what this is?" Go to Path 46

You're hungry. "Can I get something to eat?" Go to Path 47


	47. Path 46

You show Hiccup and Gobber the vial filled with a milky-white liquid. "I have no idea what this is. It glows in the dark, though. I got it on the island I came from."

"What island did you come from?" You try to remember the name of wherever it was you woke up. "I don't exactly know. It was that way." You point the way you came.

"Westward, eh? Hiccup, weren't you planning on going that way?"

"Yeah, I was. But- Theryl, you say this vial glows in the dark, right?"

"Yea. Why?" You can tell he is trying to think really hard by the way his face is all scrunched up.

"Well, it can't be the algae that the flightmare likes. Maybe a new kind?" He mumbles to himself. "Here. We can go to the island you came from together, and maybe we can figure this out there. Okay?"

"Sure."

Go to Path 48


	48. Path 47

"Of course, we can all have a hearty meal up there, in the Meade Hall." Gobber smiles.

"Thank you so much," you say. As you go uphill, other people and dragons arrive, and for some reason, it strikes you as odd that so many people and dragons are together in harmony, but the passing thought leaves you as the first scent of food reminds you how hungry you are.

"It's pretty plain food, chicken or fish, but it fills you up," Hiccup says.

"I'm so hungry I could eat anything right now," you say. When you look around, you notice the dragons are not with you. Then you see that there is a place for them to eat, filled with fish.

As you walk up a long flight of stone stairs, Gobber asks, "So, was that the first time you've flown?"

"Yes," you say. "I don't think I've ever don't that before, but I really can't be sure." Finally, you enter a huge room. Other people mill about and eat on long wooden tables. The merry mood lets you relax a little. You think to yourself, _It wouldn't be that bad to stay here if it came down to it._ You sit down at a table with other men, all of whom are fairly large. Feeling singled out by your size, you notice Hiccup is also about as big as you while Gobber and another man sitting next to him make look like how you feel. Small.

"So, tell me anything you know about yourself. You know just about your name, and that's it?"

"Well… yeah. That about sums it up because there's not much I know about myself at all."

Go to Path 49


	49. Path 48

"Well, before we go rushing away, I think that we should eat," Hiccup says. Your stomach rumbles, and you realize you do need food.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Gobber, can you lead Theryl to the Hall, I'm going to round up everyone who's out."

"Sure, Hiccup!" Hiccup deftly leaps onto Toothless, and they head off. "Well now, let's get some grub." Gobber walks uphill, and you follow, trusting.

As you walk up a long flight of stone stairs, Gobber asks, "So, was that the first time you've flown?"

"Yes," you say. "I don't think I've ever don't that before, but I really can't be sure." Finally, you enter a huge room. Other people mill about and eat on long wooden tables. The merry mood lets you relax a little. You think to yourself, _It wouldn't be that bad to stay here if it came down to it._ You sit down at a table with other men, all of whom are fairly large. Feeling singled out by your size, you notice Hiccup is also about as big as you while Gobber and another man sitting next to him make look like how you feel. Small.

"So, tell me anything you know about yourself. You know just about your name, and that's it?"

"Well… yeah. That about sums it up because there's not much I know about myself at all."

"Well then, better get you acquainted with everyone here."

Go to Path 50


	50. The End

Hey guys, I'm here to just say that the CYOA is dead. In case you were wondering if it wasn't, than this should tell you whats up.

Sorry about all this, but to be honest, I had no idea what I was doing here. I had a planned start, a shaky middle, and no idea where I would end. So, that's that.

I feel really bad because this is my most popular fic.

uuuuuhhhhhhh... so... sorry about that. :/


End file.
